Frieza's Betrayal
Bardock is heavily injured and sees his dead members before him. Ratchet and the group gets back up as well. Ratchet: Man.. That attack was brutal enough. Raine- check the others. Raine: On it, Ratchet. I already warned Kiva and the others too. It's up to them now. Ratchet: Don't the other Saiyans listen to him? Clank: I'm afraid not. However, I believe Kiva is the only one who decide the fate of Reia and her family. Raine: I think I understand why Kiva builds a connection with Reia in the first place.. On Planet Vegeta, she is only a baby and may not remember what happened with her home. Sometimes, memories fade in time. Ratchet: Bardock, are you sure you are alright? Bardock: Give me..a minute.. It's best that...you all stay...out of sight...from Frieza. Clank: I believe Bardock's correct. We need use the teleportation chamber to get back to Planet Vegeta faster. Bardock: Good. I'll avenge my group somehow, someway. Ratchet: Frieza's too powerful, Bardock. You can't handle him on your own. Bardock: I got to try. Did Eriza know about this betrayal? Raine: Yes. They still have time. Bardock: Go to them. They need you more than I do. Ratchet: Alright. - Back on Frieza's spaceship, Dodoria came to report. Dodoria: Mission accomplished, sire. Frieza: Seems like you are confident enough to cover your tracks. Zarbon: You didn't finish him. Dodoria: I did not! Zarbon: You miss one. The leader, Bardock. He's still alive. Dodoria: No, he didn't. I saw him die! Zarbon: Oh, then what's that there? - Dodoria looked through and enraged when he spotted a space pod headed for the planet. At that moment, he was shocked when Frieza speaks with him. Frieza: Dodoria, the monkey has help with time travellers, changing the fate of the planet of the apes. Dodoria: Lord Frieza.. I--! Frieza: Be quiet! I decided to settle both of the situations myself. Zarbon: I see that you will destroy the planet, causing the travellers to come out of hiding. Frieza: That's right, Zarbon. If you want to get rid of weeds for good, you'll have to pull them by the root. - Inside the Starship Phoenix, Reia looks at Frieza's spaceship slowly making its way to her home planet. With no other choice, Reia walks away from the bridge and was stopped by Sofia and Laura. Sofia: Supreme Kai of Time wouldn't let you fight alone against Frieza like this. Reia: What choice do I have left? Frieza will not destroy my home! X-23: You need to understand. This isn't going to go the way you think it would end. Reia: I am sorry, but I can't stay here any longer. - Reia quickly vanished from the starship and Laura ran back to the bridge, trying to contact Kiva. Back on Planet Vegeta, Kiva went for a walk and her com-link was ringing. She picks up the sudden call and she hears Laura's voice. X-23: Kiva, we got a big problem here! Kiva: What is it? X-23: It's Reia! I mean, the one from the starship. She left to fight Frieza! Kiva: Crud! X-23: If you are still planning on evacuation, do it fast. There's no telling how long she will slow down the tyrant. Kiva: Okay, I'm on it. Thanks, Laura. - Kiva hanged up her com-link, while trying to be remain calm, and went back to Eriza and the others. Terra: Who was that just now? Kiva: It's Laura. She told me that...our strong fighter is distracting Frieza while we can make our escape. Neisan: Perfect timing. I found the unused space pods. It's a long way there, however. Terra: Then we don't have time to waste. Kiva: Let's go. - Kiva and the others ran towards the space pods, when they are suddenly stopped by a familiar face. Category:Scenes